Breakfast in a Bed
by Anthony Redgrave
Summary: Akihiko was planning to give Mitsuru a special breakfast but he ask Shinji for cooking advice until he also wants him to do the same thing! Akihiko x Mitsuru and Shinjiro x Minako


Breakfast in a Bed

_Akihiko x Mitsuru and Shinjiro x Minako  
><em>

Another typical school life is passing on with the SEES group. Most of the stuff they do is just simple and all over. Finish the day of schooling then kick Shadows in the night. Most people were just lounging as usual except Akihiko.

One time, he read a magazine about picking up girls. He knew he sucks at pickup lines especially he hates himself compared to their doozy ex-chairman Shuji Ikutsuki. Then he just thought something different from the stupid magazine. Something from his class brought his interest out easily. Without a doubt, the boxer stands up in his room.

"So, a breakfast in a bed huh? I don't know how to cook. Maybe Shinji might teach me how to cook except he might be pulling the strings on it." He was disappointed at the fact he's not a cook at all. If he asks Shinji to teach him how to cook, he might fall for his devious traps from his best friend. He couldn't think anything more who to can help him teach how to cook except his old SEES friend, Shinji.

**Later**

Akihiko goes downstairs and notices Shinji watching TV shows. He flipped over channels until he could stop over a foreign cooking channel. Akihiko decided to ask him.

"Shinji, I need your help. Is this the bad time now?"

The rouge was unaffected by his question. "Nope, you're good. So what do you want then Akihiko?" he still keeps on flipping the channels to find somehow decent show to watch.

"Cooking lessons, I want you to teach me how to cook," Akihiko tried to say it without making a sound of fear. Soon Shinji's face formed a smiled.

"Cooking lessons? You want to take cooking lessons? That's not really like you buddy." Akihiko tried to retract his statement.

"Well, I know it's new to you but I'm just asking some help."

"Why that? You got to have a simple reason why you wanted to learn how to cook."

"Well because,-" Shinjiro immediately predicted his thought.

"You wanted to learn how to cook to impress Mitsuru huh?" that statement really caught Akihiko off guard. Yup, his friend is two squares ahead of him.

"Yeah, you got me. It's for her why I'd bother to ask you to teach me how to cook." Akihiko sounded as if he was defeated.

Shinji has a smirk over his face. "Well, it's obvious for me though that she likes you." Akihiko was surprised.

"What? I never knew that." Shinji sighed even for the most popular boy in their school; he was too fazed to know the reality.

"Look, I'll help you learn how to cook in one condition." The sound of Shinji's deal made Akihiko go nervous for a moment.

"You give her a breakfast in a bed style man." The deal gave Akihiko a state of almost-giving up.

"Alright fine, if that's what you want." And Shinji added more.

"You let me see what you and Mitsuru do with your food! Ha!" Akihiko almost give up but he'd be doing anything just to learn how to cook.

"Fine." He muttered. Shinji smiled. "There, we have a deal settled-"Akihiko sends him a low blow.

"How about you also show one too to Minako?" Shinji's defence is also shattered. Sure, Shinji showed some interest to Minako but he can't admit he likes her literally doing so Akihiko laughs at him too.

"Alright don't bother hiding it Shinji, you know me I like her and you like Minako too." Akihiko's voice was sounded as if he gains the upper against Shinjiro.

"Damn fine. But we still keep each other deal okay?" Shinji stands up and goes off to the kitchen and lights up the cooking stove.

"Well, to start with.." the boys were talking about the cooking stuffs until Dark Hour.

**2 Days **

"This one is now a game for the two of us." Akihiko goes downstairs with Shinji as early as 3 AM of the morning.

"Yeah, least you're aren't half-bad as Fuuka." Shinji commented his cooking skills were quite considerate enough.

"I can tell, Fuuka can be a worst cook. You had to pity Minato for tasting her food though." Akihiko was reminded of Minato always passing out whenever Fuuka asks him to try her cooking. Both of them started to gather all of the cooking materials and ingredients around the kitchen.

**4 AM of the morning**

By the time they were finish, Shinji served all the food on the designated plates and Akihiko prepared coffee for Mitsuru and a chocolate drink for Minako (Shinji suggested it). They finished it and they get a tray for it. They completed everything and one thing to do.

"Get to the upstairs, worst day of our lives." Akihiko shrugged because going upstairs with the food can be tricky. Shinji nodded.

"We'd been best doing it, plus you know about Mitsuru's room?" Shinji looked at him and Akihiko nodded as he showed him the duplicated keys to her room. The boxer placed the keys in his left pocket. Seeing the two are now ready they went upstairs to see their friends.

**5:30 AM**

Both of them are in front of the respective rooms. Akihiko was pulling the key out from his pocket (While the tray of food is on the floor) and opens her posh room quietly. He returned the keys back to his pocket and brings the tray of food to Mitsuru's room.

_Shinjiro Aragaki_

Shinji opens the door easily and when he goes in to Minako's room, her room is completely simple and typical. He would have thought that her room was supposed to be filled with girly stuffs. Nevertheless,

He muttered under his breath; "I swear if we get it wrong, we're so screwed Akihiko." He placed the tray on Minako's table and waits for her to wake up.

**Akihiko Sanada**

"I swear, Mitsuru has some days to be dealt with." Akihiko never went to her room before. He just noticed her complicated taste. Just before she was awake, he decided to check her clock. It was almost time for her to wake up. He tried to remember her usual routine. He notices the windows close so she opens them in morning when she wakes up.

He soon tried to open the windows quietly but the creaking sound of her windows really gave way to her quick wake-up.

By almost time, the sunlight almost shines her sleeping face waking her up. Akihiko turned around and notices her. He soon holds up the tray.

When Mitsuru wakes up, she noticed everything was in place, until she noticed Akihiko inside her room.

Akihiko? Wait, that's out of her usual look. She was wide eyed and almost about to blow him up. Akihiko readies his defence.

"Akihiko? What are you doing here in my room?" she was questioning him.

"Well, that's because I made something." He replied.

"And what is that you've made?" she asks him some more.

"A breakfast. I just decided to show you my appreciation." Mitsuru was loss for words. Akihiko was trying something new and that new stuff he did was for her.

"Aki…Akihiko…" Mitsuru was turning red. He placed his tray on her bed and let her eat his breakfast for her.

**Shinjiro Aragaki**

Minako wakes up and notices Shinjiro on her room. It could be odd for her why he is here. Shinji on the other hand tried not to look obvious to her.

"Good morning Shinji, why are you here?" Minako was unfazed about his tenacity.

"Uh, I made you a breakfast special." Shinji tried not to blush in between his statements.

Minako smiled at his chance to hide his blushing face. "Really, for me? Thanks Shinji!" Minako

Smiled and Shinji went out from her room avoiding a lot of embarrassment.

**Akihiko Sanada**

While Mitsuru was still loss in words; Akihiko asks her, "Can I leave?" he would predict two outcomes from her.

"Ye..yes, Akihiko I need some time to be alone." He promptly nodded and leaves the room. He notices Shinjiro outside of Minako's room.

"Hey Shinji, how was it?" he asks him casually to his old friend.

"Not unless you say it first. My deal first, tells me about Mitsuru." Shinji chuckled.

"Mitsuru was surprised. That's all and how about with you and Minako?" Akihiko laughed.

"She appreciated it. Nothing else much to say," The boys went down and they were on the dining room with only bread on the table which they ate only because they woke up early morning.

* * *

><p><strong>After School<strong>

Akihiko goes to his room. After he closes his door to his room, he hears a knock.

"Come in." The door was open and he was surprised it was Mitsuru coming to see him.

"Mitsuru? What are you doing here?" he looks confused why she would go to him.

"Aki..Akihiko," Mitsuru tried to say his name but she was stuttering about his name.

"Was it the breakfast in the bed?" he asks.

"Yes, that one, I wanted to say thank you." She wraps her arms around him causing Akihiko to blush a little and paralyze for a moment.

"Uh, thanks though." He was happy he made her smiled for once. Soon she left with a red face.

Shinjiro was downstairs reading some food magazines and Fuuka goes to him.

"Shinjiro, Minako left you something." Fuuka informed him. Shinji was looking at her.

"What did she leave me?" Shinji asks her.

"It's on the dining table. Have a look for yourself." Shinjiro nods and goes to the dining table. Soon he notices French toast on the table with a note attached.

_Dear Shinji,_

_I made you these for appreciation for giving me a breakfast in a bed. I felt much active than Minato. _

_-Minako_

Shinji was surprised about her. Soon, he just decided to eat the French toast and he brings the other to Akihiko for a share.

Both of the boys finally say;

"We've been appreciated."


End file.
